


The Art of the Deal

by Azar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't play a player...unless they want to play, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-first-canon-appearance for both characters. Written before Torchwood aired, so AU for certain revelations contained therein.

A man and a woman stared at each other across a level playing field, mischief dancing in one pair of eyes, mock resignation in the other.

"Well," the woman finally said. "It appears we're at an impasse."

The man smirked. "Looks that way."

"Considering I know your sonic cannon is broken, and you know my hyperkinetic waveform whatsit is really nothing of the sort."

He just shrugged. "Yep."

Vala Mal Doran let out an exaggerated sigh and cocked her head to one side, studying him with a wicked little smile. "So: sex?"

Captain Jack Harkness grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
